Christmas Chronicles
by Zafona
Summary: Christmas ficlets based on requests and previous completed fics that I've written. Feel free to send a request.
1. Chronicles: Aeterna

**Author's Note:**

**I was asking on my tumblr if anyone had requests for another 'Christmas Tradition' fic and no one asked so I figured I'd do random things. This first one is based in my fic world 'Chronicles' after the main story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aeterna<strong>

"What do I get for Cas?" Dean asked casually and looked at Jet as they drove to the mall.

"Dude," Jet ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the seat, "I haven't gotten anything for Sam and he's the easy one, how am I supposed to help with Cas?"

"Wait, you didn't get Sam anything?"

"No. I know how to buy him shit when he's a friend, not my boyfriend! What the hell do you get boyfriends? I've never had one before Sam! Girls are easy; make-up, flowers, chocolate, jewelry, gift cards to their favourite clothing stores because you never buy them that shit without their being there, et cetera. But Sam's not like that."

"Just get him what you'd normally get him." Dean scoffed.

"Man you don't get it; if I get him the normal shit it looks like I'm doing the 'we're buddies' thing. I can't laugh and give him lewd magazines or take him out to a strip club or some shit, he'd get offended." Jet's expression was priceless, he was stressed out and Dean could see the little lines between his eyebrows increasing. "It needs to say 'I know we're a couple, I love you, but also it's something you wanted/could use.'"

"That's tough." Dean looked up at the ridiculously packed parking lot, finding a spot was going to be hell. "Glad I don't have that problem."

"You do so."

"How do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow Jet's way.

"What'd you get Cas?" Jet grinned, his eyebrow mirroring Dean's though far more accusing.

Dean pressed his lips into a tight line and furrowed his brow at Jet, "You know I didn't get him anything yet."

"So then what are you planning to give him? You actually think about how he's going to react to your gift? Do you know if he'll even like it?" Dean parked as Jet spoke, trying to ignore the condescending undertone. A spot had conveniently opened up right next to him - he pissed off a dude with his signal on but Dean didn't really care that much.

It was their first Christmas together. Dean took out and stared at the list of gifts in his hand, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the blank space next to Castiel's name.

He came up with nothing in almost a minute. Jet had a good point.

How the fuck do you even shop for a guy like Cas? He never had to think about it while saving the universe and fighting the Void. A nice gift would've been a peaceful home but that was already said and done several months ago. So what? Trinkets? Jewelry? He had to remind himself that Cas was actually really old, considering how time passed on the Mainline. And on top of that he was also from a dimension that was slightly behind the times. Dean had to be the one to show Cas how to use different things in their world, mostly computers but it was always a little beyond Castiel's caring anyway.

So technology wasn't something he should get. Sam wanted a laptop from him; he had already found something randomly cool for Jet - thankfully because his buddy was the one shopping with him. His mom and dad got something couples-y like a nice date night, Michael also enjoyed technology so Dean figured some video games for the guy's PC - Steam gift card for sure. Gabriel just needed candy. Shit loads of it. Then the family friends, whom he'd already shopped for, stuffed animals, gift cards, just nice cards in general, a movie night, a few months of Netflix, and other random stuff for the older folks.

"Oh my god…" Dean dropped his head against the steering wheel. "What the hell do I get him!?"

"There, now we're on the same page." Jet climbed out of the car, "Come on! This crazy mystery present isn't going to find itself. We saved all of fucking existence; I think we can find these guys some goddamn gifts."

Dean appreciated Jet's enthusiasm but it was still more complicated than he'd ever anticipated.

They walked into the mall and slowed their roll, watching what seemed like hundreds of people wander in aimless directions. Stores were full and line ups were ridiculous. The two exchanged determined glances, not a word passed between them because a single fist-bump said everything.

Dean and Jet stormed every store for any item, making mental lists in their heads of what might work out and what wouldn't. The list of 'what wouldn't' grew larger and larger as they ruled out everything else. There was one thing Dean though might've been cool and nearly wrestled an old lady for it - but he decided it wasn't good enough so he let it go. They considered DVDs, games, CD's, even stupid little things like journals but nothing was right. What the hell could they get their boyfriends? The two bros were stumped and after a few hours of hunting they rested on benches in the middle of the mall.

Jet dropped his head into his hands and sighed heavily. "This is the worst..." He groaned and Dean nodded quickly. "I bet those assholes probably have the perfect presents and we're gonna walk in there with some dumb shit... or nothing, at this rate."

"Right? Like Cas probably put the most thought into some amazing thing that I can't even fathom and I'll walk up and give him a half-eaten Cheeto or something..."

"What the fuck do we do?"

"I don't even know anymore. You think he'd even want anything? Like should we make coupon books or something?" Dean wasn't quite sure if it was the idea or the way he'd asked but it made Jet laugh. "Dude stop laughing, I have no idea!"

But he didn't stop. Maybe he'd finally cracked. A shit load of responsibility dumped on them to fight monsters and save the world; maybe he'd lost his mind. And then, maybe Dean did too because he started to crack up right along with Jet.

The two sat laughing in the middle of the mall, empty handed and doubled over on a bunch. People walked by like they weren't even there, like some specters that shouldn't exist and therefore are making no noises. But they didn't care, it was funny. Their situation and how stupid it all sounded were hilarious. Stress did weird things to people.

"What's so funny?" It sounded like Castiel.

They'd be so preoccupied with getting gifts and not finding anything that when they sat down they didn't notice who was on the other bench behind them. Dean and Jet looked over their shoulders to see Sam and Cas next to one another, staring back at them. Jet glanced at Dean really quick and both of them struggled to stop. They couldn't do it. It was already so stressful that they just had to laugh, Sam and Cas sitting directly behind them was too much.

"I don't even know!" Jet snorted out the reply, he was holding his sides like they were in pain. "Fuckin' coupon book, man! What the hell!"

Dean laughed even harder as he listened to his best friend's voice crack into giggles. He couldn't breathe but that was okay, it was a good kind of not breathing. "I don't know!" He managed the words when air would get to him.

"Are you guys... trying to find gifts for us?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Jet looked at him honestly, calming himself down finally. "I can't find anything that's... right."

Sam and Cas looked at one another and smiled what looked like complete relief turning into a grin.

"What?" Dean raised an eyebrow at them and Cas shrugged.

"Nothing, I just thought I was the only one who had no idea what to get you." Cas over the bench and kissed Dean across it. "Can we just pick something we think is cool?"

Dean laughed softly, "None of that 'it has to be romantic' bullshit?"

"Please." Cas kissed him again, this time Dean returned it and cupped his boyfriend's cheek.

"Sounds like a deal." He said after they separated.

Jet looked at Sam with wide eyes and a pleading expression that just begged they do the same thing that Dean and Cas just suggested. Sam scoffed at him and looked the other way, a smirk on his face.

"Aw c'mon!" Jet got up and walked around in front of Sam, "You've already got something don't you? I'm not good at romantic gifts-"

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled Jet into his lap, his hands moving roughly through his boyfriend's hair. It was a harsh kiss but it shut Jet up, aside from a moaned exhale. Sam let him go after a few seconds and gently pet the side of Jet's head, "Alright, we can do like they're doing."

Jet didn't reply, he just dropped onto the bench with one knee on either side of Sam's hips and kissed him back.

Cas blinked at them a few times and looked at Dean. "We should uh..."

"Stop them before we get kicked out." Dean completed the sentence and went to haul Jet off his brother.

It would be a good first Christmas.


	2. Wild West World

**Author's Note:**

**It's Christmas Eve, my holidays are over and now I'm working but I have a job that sometimes lets me write so let's see how many of these things I can do in the next while :) Happy holidays everyone**

**This story is based after the end of my Wild West story (before the events of Chronicles' Wild West dimensional events)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wild West World<strong>

They didn't have much for a tree or any way they could find one good enough but that was alright. Their place was too small for a tree and really they'd probably just use it as firewood anyway.

Castiel sat by the fireplace in their settled home and watched the flames dance for him, waiting to hear horses approaching from outside. Their small group had found a place to wait out the winter, a place that most people didn't recognize them in. To do that they had to go a little North, which meant it'd be colder but Cas wasn't one to complain about it that much. He'd gotten used to people seeing the Winchester brothers and fleeing. Heck, they'd learned to do the same around him, at least the ones who'd done something wrong.

Castiel wasn't sure how he'd gotten a more righteous reputation than the other guys; maybe he had better luck than they did. Though it wasn't particularly righteous in a good way, it was swiftly dropping to their level each day that passed. Cas kind of preferred it that way, maybe he'd have to take after the Winchesters a little more than he already did.

Christmas time. He remembered Christmas being an odd holiday for him every year. People came by to his bar and celebrated, cheered, drank and went home. Some were lonely; sometimes he thought that would get him someone for the night. Christmas time was hardly a time to relax, the winds could be cruel and the people frightening. Most people didn't go to a bar on Christmas, and often the ones that did were just as unfortunate as himself. Drinking themselves into oblivion, or at least until the holiday was over. Cas knew for a fact that bars had more trouble on holidays than most other days.

But when his father was still around and with him it was different. Those scary drunks wouldn't bother them as much and if they did then his dad would muscle them out the door. Cas had loved the holidays back then. Sure it was cold but they had a place to stay and they offered the people to stay with them. The ones that had nowhere else to go, the ones that were lost and the ones that were passing through. In Christmas times his dad would offer rooms for free and people loved him for it.

Their town would bring them gifts - everyone loved the local bartender, especially if he was as nice as a Novak. His dad was one of the luckier ones; he had enough money to give Castiel a present each year. It was never anything expensive but it always meant the world to him. The caravans usually came by a week ahead of time and his father would leave Cas at home - Cas' favourite thing was the visit caravans so it was hard to do. He remembered getting maps, items and tools from lands he didn't know, but most often Cas loved getting books. He'd never been the best at reading but he was one of the few in town that could, and that sure was something.

Cas smiled as he stared at the fireplace, remembering his dad and how amazing his town really had been during the holidays. Christmas was a difficult time but when people shared and helped one another out it was always such a sweet time of year. He loved Christmas with his father.

The door opened and he realized he'd been sitting there thinking and lost in the past, unaware of the horses riding in. "Hey," Dean smiled at him and Cas rushed over to kiss him.

"Why were you gone so long?" He asked harshly though his cheek was pressed to Dean's and he nuzzled his lover eagerly.

"I ran into someone along the way, they weren't particularly friendly." Dean tilted Cas' head back his way and they shared a kiss. Dean's face was cold but the kiss was warm and Castiel melted right into it. His frigid posture dissolved easily and he leaned against Dean like a supporting wall in his life. "You okay?" Dean asked after they parted, "You seem down."

"My father and I used to have amazing times during the holiday season. I was just thinking about my hometown and what they might be doing now without me." Cas sighed but kept his smile.

Dean looked away for a second, his face giving away the concern he felt before he said anything. "Did you want to go back?"

"No," Cas shook his head and kissed Dean again, "No, I love it out here, with you, with Sam and Jet. It's been an adventure just getting to where we are now; I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Dean grinned, "Well that's good because my present would be a bit of a waste then."

"Your present?"

"Yep, c'mon. Impala found her." Dean walked out the door and Cas wasn't sure what to say so he just followed.

As he stepped outside he gawked at the beautiful white horse next to Dean's stallion, she had gorgeous blue eyes and long hair blowing in the winter wind. Cas' heart leapt as he walked up to her, his hand outstretched to touch her muzzle, "I can't believe it," he whispered with a soft laugh, "You finally found me a horse..."

"Yeah, took a little bit but she's worth it, trust me." Dean grinned and looked over at Sam and Jet who both smiled in return.

"Thank you," Cas turned back to look at Dean, "Thank you so much, how on earth did you find her?"

Dean's expression was suddenly innocent and he looked away, "Oh... you know, I just... Impala had good instincts and we found her wandering on her own-"

"Bullshit." Jet interrupted, "We stole it," he looked Cas dead in the eye, "Impala had the hots for someone else's horse and we stole it. Merry Christmas."

Castiel wasn't sure what he expected but that was almost perfect. "You'll have to tell me the story." He smiled and kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean's face lit up and he returned the gesture immediately, "Of course, always do. So what's her name?"

"I think... Angel." Castiel nodded and ran his hand up the softness of her fur, "She looks like an Angel to me."

"Real original," Dean mocked and Cas kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Okay, Angel sounds good, it's good!"

"Damn straight, it is." Castiel smirked and looked over his new companion. She'd soon be his closest friend in such a crazy world.


	3. Jar of Hearts World

**Author's Note:**

**Merry Christmas you guys :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jar of Hearts World<strong>

Running a little cafe shop wasn't always easy but it was certainly more fun than Cas had originally pictured. He and Dean had been in charge of The Jar for just over a year now and this would be the first Christmas they'd put together without Gabriel pestering him for some kind of control over festivities. Castiel had worked in that cafe long enough to know what Christmas was supposed to look like there. Though it was more because Sam had dragged Gabe off to do some shopping or to an event, Cas couldn't quite remember. Regardless of why Gabriel was absent

He stood up on a high ladder perched on the stage as he connected decorations above where the band would be playing. Dean stood below him with so much anxiety Cas thought that he might be able to smell it. "It's fine, babe." Cas called down to him, "I'm okay high up, remember?"

"Tree houses don't count; you're like fifty feet in the air above a solid stage floor." Dean protested angrily and Cas had to laugh at him.

"Dean, I'm fine. I'm not going to fall; you don't need to be so concerned about it."

However Dean did not walk away, he didn't leave the side of the ladder the whole while Castiel was up there. "What are you even doing up there!?" Dean shouted again, this time more irritated than the last.

"I'm just putting up the lights; it'll look amazing when I'm done." Cas responded patiently, he didn't really take any of Dean's outbursts to heart.

"No one even looks up there, it doesn't matter."

"_I_ look up here and it matters to me. Besides, I like my stage to look good when I perform." Castiel sighed and fastened the last of the decorations to a light fixture. It would be beautiful from the stage and even more so for the patrons who sat right in front and looked up. He climbed down the ladder carefully, he remembered the last time he was up high and faked an 'I'm going to fall' panic. Dean freaked out and didn't talk to him for a good five minutes. It was still really funny but Dean's fear of really high heights wouldn't find humour in it.

"Finally." Dean exhaled and hugged him, "I don't like it when you go up there. We're getting someone else to take it down later."

"Whatever you say," Cas rolled his eyes and kissed his husband. "Love you."

"I love you too," Dean blushed a little and kissed him back, all that time together and he still blushed once in a while. Cas had asked him why but Dean didn't answer him straight. It was usually 'I dunno, you're pretty' or 'I just think you're amazing' or something like that. Castiel didn't mind, but he'd like to know if there was a compliment hiding in there somewhere.

"What do you say we get some eggnog and take a break? Michael should be here soon and I want to give him his gift before he has to leave right away."

Dean grinned and looked over at the giant box in the entrance way, Michael's name scrawled on it in several places. "I think he'll love it, I just hope he uses it."

"I'm sure he will, his is nice but a new one would suit him better." Cas walked over to the kitchen area and poured the two of them a glass, a tiny amount of rum added for extra flavour,

"Nothing wrong with older models, Cas." Dean reminded him calmly though Cas could hear the passionate speech hiding in between his words.

"Of course not, how silly of me."

They clinked their glasses together and though the original idea was to sip at the contents it turned into more of a contest. Cas finished first, but only because Dean snorted out his eggnog in a sudden fit of laughter. Cas knew the kinds of expressions he could make to get Dean laughing, so he did his best to pull one while a glass was shoved up against his face. It was all in the eyebrows.

"You two seem festive," Michael said as he walked into the kitchen, his jacket neatly laid over his arm. He was in a suit, not a business suit but an actually fashion-minded designed suit that Cas hadn't seen on him before.

"Oh my god, Michael you look amazing!" He went to give his older brother a hug. "I can't believe it, why're you dressed so nicely?"

"Are you implying I don't normally dress well or something?" Michael chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Not at all, I just want to know what the occasion is!" Cas grabbed Michael's hand and dragged him to the nearest chair.

"It's nothing, Cas. I just wanted to wear something nice today. It's Christmas Eve, after all." He let himself be led away and sat where he was told to.

"You have a date, don't you?" Cas grinned and Michael shrugged.

"No, not really." Michael tried brushing it off but Cas wouldn't ease up.

"C'mon Mike! What's going on? What're you doing?"

"There's a Christmas get together with the office tonight, that's all." Michael smiled and leaned back in his chair, "I don't have time to go back home to change tonight so I'm wandering around the day looking dapper as hell."

Dean snorted back a laugh, "Alright Michael, whatever you say."

Michael smirked and looked at Cas, "So we're having Christmas together tomorrow, why did you need me to come down today?"

"Because people might be jealous of your gift, I wanted to give it to you here." Cas smiled and looked toward the entrance. "Though now I'm not sure it was such a good idea, seeing as how you're going to be running around all day."

"Pfft, nonsense." Michael rose from his chair and walked over to the large box in the entrance, he eyed it again since he'd gotten a good look when he'd entered. "A gift is a gift, regardless of how busy I am. Though I'm afraid I didn't get you anything quite this large..."

"Don't worry about it, just open it." Cas insisted excitedly, watching Michael's face as he started to tear off the wrapping.

Dean half expected Michael to be that one person who took their sweet time carefully unwrapping to make sure they didn't rip the paper that was meant to be torn up in the first place. Luckily he wasn't and the paper was off in moments. Michael stared down at the oddly put together boxes around this thing, realizing that whatever it was it wasn't meant to come in a box.

"Castiel... what did you do..." He laughed to himself and tore off the boxes, his smile only widening as he revealed what lay beneath. A motorcycle, a brand new one just like he always used to stare at but never bothered to put time or money into. "Oh my god!" He laughed and covered his face for a second, "Cas!" He turned and hugged his little brother, excited enough to nearly jump up and down. "You did not do that!"

"I love you too," Castiel laughed and pat Michael on the back, "Do you like it?"

"I love it! I love you!" Michael squeezed him again and went right to the bike, kneeling next to it and checking it out. Cas stepped back as his husband and brother talked mechanics, it was cute and he was so happy they could get along now. In the meantime he could finish decorating for the cafe's events that evening without a worry-wart following him around.

As he placed flowers on the tables he looked over his shoulder at his family and smiled, "I love the holidays."


	4. Angel Training World

**Author's Note:**

**This is post Angel training 3 epilogue and all. Also I figured that if I'm basing it after the series I might as well give it a little more than just 'Christmas themed.'**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Angel Training World<strong>

Christmas on the other side of the fence was such an oddity. Dean stood next to Castiel as the Earth below blinked away with lights and holiday joy. But the holidays were different now; they'd changed over the decades from not knowing if heaven was truly real, or if Christmas was even the thing they should be celebrating. While that hadn't actually changed, the world did know one thing for certain; angels were real.

"Does it feel strange being on the other end?" Castiel asked softly and Dean nodded.

"It's really weird; I remember hearing about old Christmas' where people celebrated all kinds of different religious holidays on the same day. No one could agree on which one was right."

"They still can't, though."

"I know, but what I mean is it was such a happy time. Good meals, warm beds, present and all that... now it's just so different. People celebrate to appease what they assume to be an angry God. They think what happened all those years ago, the disaster that wiped out half of humanity, was because God was pissed." Dean shook his head, hoping to forget the old memory before it could even come back to him. "And they're close, but some of these people make sacrifices now like it's the Old Testament or something."

"People will be people, Dean. But I think it's time you and I stopped in to say hello to someone soon." Castiel smiled and looked down, "For old time's sake."

"I hope that wasn't a bad pun at his expense." Dean grinned and the two descended to Earth.

The world flew by and Dean couldn't get tired of seeing it. He understood now why Castiel loved to fly, why he loved to be free. It really was a powerful feeling; something made him happy and sent a rush of energy through him. Dean looked to his partner and couldn't help the full smile on his lips as he witnessed Castiel's complete joy of flying through the sky. They didn't visit Earth often anymore, angels weren't supposed to be down there - though Castiel and Gabriel were exceptions to that rule.

Dean stepped onto the doorstep of Sam's home and rang the bell, his smile remaining when Gabriel answered. "Hey, Merry Christmas."

Gabriel smirked and stepped aside, "We were wondering when you two would show up."

"It's good to see you," Castiel wrapped his arms around his brother and gave him a squeeze. "How is everything?"

"It's pretty decent, Sam's cranky about stuff but some things never change, do they?" Gabriel laughed and Castiel had to offer a smile for that.

Dean walked into the living room where his little brother sat in a rocking chair, expression tired though neutral all the same. "Hey Sammy," Dean knelt down next to him, taking Sam's fragile hand in his, "How're you doing?"

Sam turned and smiled at him, his eyes lit up again like Dean so often remembered. "Hey Dean, I'm doing well." He turned his hand over and held his brother's loosely. "How does it look from up there?"

"It's doing a lot better; I never imagined the world could look this good again." Dean gently squeezed Sam's hand, "There's hope, Sam."

"I'm glad." Sam sighed and leaned back, his eyes glazed over as he stared at their Christmas tree. A smile rested on his face as his last breath silently exhaled, he was content in his final moments.

Gabriel stayed in the entrance way, he didn't move from where he stood because he knew better. Castiel rubbed his brother's shoulder comfortingly before walking into the living room. "It looks like it's time, Sam." He ran a hand over Sam's hair before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I will see you soon, brother."

Dean's mouth quivered but he kept it still, "Later, Sammy." He looked up at Castiel hopefully, "Will he... is he going to go to heaven?"

"Obviously," Gabriel snapped, "Let's go, I'm sick of this place." He didn't wait to say anything else and just took off, Castiel didn't question why.

"He's right, we should go meet him." Castiel started to follow after Gabriel but Dean didn't budge. "Dean? We can-"

"I need to bury him first, Cas." He lifted Sam out of the chair carefully, "I can't just leave him in his chair like that."

Castiel nodded, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Returning to heaven was a quiet venture; Castiel wasn't sure what they'd find. Dean was given extra life, he was changed into an angel once he'd died but that was guaranteed for Sam. Castiel looked for Gabriel when they arrived home, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.<p>

Dean followed in silence until he noticed the familiar face waving at him from several yards away. "Cas, it's Sam!" Dean shouted as he waved back and took off to tackle his brother over.

Castiel smiled with relief and turned to see Gabriel hugging their Father.

"Merry Christmas," Chuck laughed and pushed Gabriel off, "Now go help him, he has no idea how to be an angel."

"Pfft, he's got it down pat, not like some Winchesters I know." Gabriel grinned at Castiel who could only shrug.

"He started flying on his own, that's all we can ask of him." He smiled as he watched the Winchester brothers wrestle and inevitably step on one another's wings. "Merry Christmas, you two." He uttered to himself as he went to join in the fun.


	5. The Ugly Duckling World

**Author's Note:**

**I believe this will be the last installment of 2014 Christmas Chronicles. Thanks for reading if you did at all :) Happy Holidays guys, I love you and try to have a good time.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Ugly Duckling World<strong>

Cas turned off the radio and switched on his iPod as soon as he got the chance, it was gonna be just him and Dean and they both knew they didn't need Christmas music to play any more than the stores and malls did for them already. He dropped onto the couch and waited for Dean to get home from work. Most places weren't open but the ones that were had limited hours so Cas could spend some time on his own.

Not that he needed to, of course. He'd called Balthazar and talked his friend's ear off that morning, went for coffee with Garth and Chuck, hell he even stopped at his parents' place again for a little while. Cas kept himself busy, he didn't want to sit and think about how he was alone for hours on Christmas.

Somehow he'd gotten it into his head that he needed to spend time with people in the holiday seasons. You had to be with family and friends those days because otherwise it was a bad day, it was a bad holiday and people would expect you to be down about it. So Cas did his best to avoid it, to stop himself from worrying about it and just do all he could to be with the people he loved.

The holidays were a source of stress for a lot of people; Cas came across more people that hated Christmas than he'd ever thought. They spent their time stressing out over making meals, buying gifts that cost too much just to give it to someone who might not appreciate the effort you put into it. For some their families were impossible to deal with, there would be fighting and arguing and someone would storm out.

Was that really the essence of the holidays? Aggressively try to get what you want and if you don't get it then you throw a fit? If people were better throughout the year would the holidays be so hard? If having a special alone-time moment with your significant other was so important then why wait for Christmas? If you love giving someone a present but Christmas is too tight on money why not give it sooner? Or make something? Or hell, maybe be honest and explain you don't have the money but you would love to see them anyway. Castiel didn't understand why Christmas had to be a painful time of year.

But at the same time, Christmas didn't have to be so important either. There were so many things about the holiday season that made people crazy - it was all because they put so much expectation on a holiday to be 'magical.'

Sitting at home waiting the last hour for Dean to get back really made him think. Why was being alone on Christmas such a terrifying thing? Because everyone else was getting together? He was a social person; he saw his family on a regular basis. He always got together with his friends, he always spoke on the phone with people he couldn't see in person, and he was never lacking when it came to social needs. Being alone didn't scare him normally so why try to find something to occupy him for another hour? He didn't need to stare at a clock; his Christmas didn't need to be so goddamn important to him.

Some might say it was lonely, sitting at home without someone to spend Christmas with - even for half a day. But it wasn't. It was just another day that was given some kind of special tag. Cas didn't want to feel bad, he was happy spending it alone. It gave him time to do what he loved, he didn't need to sit and wait.

Instead he decided to enjoy himself like he always did. Castiel danced in his living room to his favourite songs - at that moment it was Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars. It blasted over the speakers a few times in a row because Cas didn't give a shit if he listened to the same song on repeat all night long.

This continued with several classic Adam Lambert songs he used to adore in high school until he heard the door slam. "Dean?" He turned around and paused when he saw his partner's smiling face, something was a little off about it. "What did you do?"

Dean shrugged and Cas went to turn the music down, with his back turned to the door he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Cas, merry Christmas." It was Jet, Dean's best friend.

Cas rolled his eyes before turning around, "Hi Jet, merry Christmas." He could have been upset, this was supposed to be his Christmas with Dean, their alone time. But then, who said he needed it? He could have Dean to himself almost any time he wanted, why did the holidays suddenly make it that much more important? Cas smiled instead, Jet didn't have a lot of people to have Christmas with, it just made sense. "We've got a lot of eggnog if you're interested."

"Hell yeah," the very subtle uneasiness in Jet's expression slipped away and for that Castiel was grateful. He mentally reminded himself what a bully could look like, it wasn't impossible for him to be one.


End file.
